Darkness
by prideoftherain80
Summary: In which Takeshi Yamamoto has persistent nightmares and Hayato Gokudera tries to make them go away one way or another. Maybe he needs a therapist?


Darkness-W.I.P.

Pairing-8059/5980

Fandom-Katekyo Hitman Reborn

Disclaimer-I do not own KHR, or any of the characters used here.

A/N- This is still a work in progress, and I just want to know what people think of the beginning :P

Darkness. Darkness everywhere. It surrounds me. It swims in my vision, there when I close my eyes, there when I'm lying in my bed.

My eyes snap open and I sit bolt upright, clutching my head and groaning. I sigh and lay back down, running my fingers through my hair. I'm drenched in cold sweat and I can feel it through my t-shirt.

Damn these bad dreams. They're becoming so constant...

I feel Hayato's figure shift beside me and I smile slightly, though there's still a glaze of fear in my eyes. I try to calm myself down but whenever my eyes close from drowsiness, the darkness fills me again.

Another restless night has passed. There are dark circles under my eyes, and I inwardly curse. Hayato's going to be so mad at me... He scolded me yesterday because I haven't been getting any sleep for the last few days, and now another night without good sleep has come and gone.

I bury my nose into my lover's hair, breathing in his scent. I sigh and smile softly. I love the smell of smoke and cinnamon that constantly drifts from him.

"Hayato..." I whisper gently, wrapping my arms around his neck and smiling lightly.

He shifts again and this time, his eyes blink open hazily. I flinch a little as he gives me a look at my clothing. T-shirt and boxers both damp, clinging to my skin. I smile nervously, hoping that he won't notice the dark circles under my eyes. "M-morning Hayato!" I unsuccessfully try to cover the quivering of my voice with a smile.

The look in his eyes turns from confusion to suspicion and he eyes me "Morning... How late did you stay up?" he scotches back a little, looking me over. My head falls back onto the pillow and I try to curl up but he puts his hand on my knee to stop me.

"Hayato, wait..." I mumble, my heart thumping in my chest.

He looks up at me, his eyes narrowing "Takeshi, you're soaked. Even your shirt is wet. Tell me what happened. Now." His voice was sharp and demanding, though I knew he was trying to help.

I struggled to find the words and he sits up, looking down at me. His eyes are narrowed to slits of jade green "You didn't sleep again. Takeshi, when are you finally going to see a therapist about this?"

I pout and look up at him, a my words slipping off my tongue in a childish whine "I don't wanna go to the therapist about it, I don't need to..."

He growls and jabs a finger into my chest "You need to- Nn!"

He's cut off as I sit up, pushing my lips tenderly against his. When I pull back, I find his hand and take it in mine, squeezing lightly "All I need is my Hayato, and I'll be okay~"

His cheeks flush and he quickly looks away, glaring instead at the pillow beside me "...If you're not cured in a week, you're going to see the therapist whether you want to or not..."

I nod, smiling lightly and leaning forward to capture his lips in mine once again. I open my lips a little bit, sliding my tongue against his bottom lip. He lets out a soft whine, his lips opening and allowing me to push my tongue into his mouth. It tangles with his and he moans gently, his arms wrapping around my neck so he won't fall over. My arms slip around his waist and one pushes up the edge of his shirt. His chest arches against mine and suddenly he flinches back, arms staying around my neck but our lips and tongues parting.

"Ew, you're still sweaty! Go take a damn shower!" he snaps , a disgusted look on his face.

"Yeah, yeah~" I plant a little kiss on his lips before climbing out of the bed and heading for the bathroom.

I walk into the bathroom, stripping down to my boxers and then almost jumping out of my skin when I feel arms slip around my waist. I just huff and pant slightly when I recognize Hayato's voice purring from behind me.

"I never said not to wait for me~" He trails his fingers down my spine, making a shiver run through my body. I find myself being turned around and pushed gently against the wall, Hayato's hands running down my stomach and making me twitch. Damn, he knows how sensitive my stomach is, and that smirk on his face lets me know that he knows. I try not to squirm underneath his gentle touch and just end up holding my breath, preventing any giggles from escaping me.

"Aww, you're no fun." Hayato huffs, though there's a playful smile on his face as he strips as well. I pull off my boxers and both of us step into the shower, and Hayato purrs as the hot water scalds over our skin. He reaches for the shampoo, squirting some on his hand and then giving me some on my head. I chuckle a "Thanks~", rubbing the shampoo into my hair.

After washing and drying and going downstairs, I automatically go into the kitchen, getting ready to cook breakfast. Hayato often calls me his little housewife, since I do all the cleaning and cooking around the house.

He gets out his laptop and goes to sit at the table, turning it on and quickly beginning to type. It's a little scary how fast he can type. I make him his usual morning cup of coffee, going over and giving it to him. He's kiss me softly, purring a playful "Thanks, housewife~" before going back to gazing intently at his computer screen, his eyebrows creased in concentration. I lean over to look at the screen, asking curiously "Wat'cha doing?". He pushes my face out of his view of the screen, saying a quick "Looking for a therapist for you." And shooing me back into the kitchen with complaints that he's hungry. I whine arguments at him as I walk back into the kitchen.

"I told you that I don't need a therapist, it's just bad dreams! " I get out a pan and turn on the stove, getting out all the ingredients I need to make pancakes. "They'll probably go away soon, I'm not a baby!"

Hayato clicks once more on his laptop before snapping it shut, a slight smirk on his face as he walks into the kitchen and jabs me in the side with his newspaper "I don't care what you think you need, until you're done having these damn nightmares you're going to go se a therapist! You act enough like a baby anyways, who knows~"

I pout at that last line and jolt as he pokes me with the paper, batting him away lightly.

We have a normal breakfast and a normal day, both of us going to work and coming home on time. The only thing abnormal is my lingering fear of going to sleep that night.


End file.
